Nicholas Brendon
Nicholas Brendon (geboren als 'Nicholas Brendon Schultz '''am 12. April 1971) ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler und Schreiber. Er spielt die Rolle des Alexander Harris in Buffy - Im Bann der Dämonen. Leben und Karriere Brendon wurde als Nicholas Brendon Schultz am 12. April 1971 in Los Angeles geboren. Während der Highschool spielte er Baseball. Ein Jahr nach seinem Abschluß mußte er jedoch seine Karriere als Profi-Baseballer wegen einer Armverletzung beenden. Seit seinem siebten Lebensjahr hatte er ein Problem mit Stottern, ja er vermied sogar Verabredungen bis er 21 oder 22 Jahre alt war deswegen. Mit der Schauspielerei begann er ursprünglich um diese Probleme zu überwinden. Sein Fernsehdebüt gab Brendon in einem Werbespot. Auch spielte er eine Gastrolle in der Serie ''Eine schrecklich nette Familie. Zeitweise gab er die Schauspielerei wieder auf um Medizin zu studieren. Daneben arbeitete er jedoch auch als Produktionassitent für die Serie Immer Ärger mit Dave, in der er auch in einer Folge mitspielte. Mit 25 Jahren entschied er sich dann für die Rückkehr zur Schauspielerei. Bekannt wurde er durch die Rolle des Alexander Harris, die er von 1997 bis 2003 in 143 Folgen in Buffy - Im Bann der Dämonen spielte. Brendon hat einen Zwillingsbruder namens Kelly Donovan, der ebenfalls Schauspieler ist. In der Folge Der doppelte Xander (Staffel 4) spielen die beiden sogar gemeinsam. Danach hatte er von 2005 bis 2006 eine Hauptrolle in der Sitcom Kitchen Confidential, die jedoch nach 13 Folgen wieder eingestellt wurde. Im folgenden Jahr arbeitete er als Synchronsprecher bei der Zeichentrickserie Americon Dragon. Brendon übernahm auch Rollen am Theater, so 2006 in Lobster Alice ''an der Blank Theatre Company in Los Angeles. Seit 2007 war er auch immer mal wiederrkehrend in der Rolle des Kevin Lyynch bei der Serie ''Criminal Minds zu sehen. ''Seit 2014 ist er neben anderen Schreibern wie Joss Whedon (dem Schöpfer von Buffy) für die ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer Comics tätig, insbesondere für Staffel 10. Filmografie Fernsehen * 2014: Faking It (Folge 2.10, Jackson Lee) * 2012: Hollywood Heights (Episode: "Loren and Kelly Clash", Dan Testa) * 2010 - 2011: Private Practice (4 Folgen, Lee McHenry) * 2009: Without a Trace - Spurlos verschwunden (Folge 7.24, Edger) * 2007 - 2014: Criminal Minds (21 Folgen, Kevin Lynch) * 2006 - 2007: American Dragon (American Dragon: Jake Long, Sprechrolle, 6 Episoden, Huntsboy Nr. 89) * 2006: Relative Chaos (TV-Film, Gil Gilbert) * 2005 - 2006: Kitchen Confindential (13 Episoden, Seth Richman) * 2004: Celeste in the City (Dana Blodgett/Harrison) * 2003: The Pool at Maddy Breaker´s (TV-Film) * 1997 - 2003: Buffy - Im Bann der Dämonen (143 Episoden, Alexander Harris ) * 1995: Immer Ärger mit Dave (Dave´s World, Folge 3.05) * 1993: Eine schrecklich nette Familie (Married with Children, Folge 8.02, Mtiglied in Ry-Ray´s Gang) Film * 2014: Attack of te Morningside Monster (Mark Matthews) * 2014: Indigo (Gary) * 2013: Cohernce (Mike) * 2010: The Portal (Paul) * 2009: My Neighbor´s Secret (Brent Keller) * 2009: A Golden Christmas (Michael) * 2008: Legion der Vampire (Blood on the Highway, Chase Sinclair) * 2007: Unholy (Lucas) * 2002: Pinata - Dämoneninsel (Demon Island, Kyle) * 2000: Psycho Beach Party (Starcat) * 1995: Kinder des Zorns 3 (Children of the Corn III: Urban Harvest, Basketballspieler) Theater * 2009: From Your Sweetheart * 2008: Adam Brown and the Jew Movie * 2008: Three Headed Dog * 2007: Strand in the Closet * 2006: Lobster Alice Privatleben Brendon heiratete am 5. Oktober 2014 Moonda Tee in Las Vegas. Die beiden trennten sich jedoch bereits am 14. Februar 2015 wieder. Nicholas Brendon hatte immer wieder Probleme mit Alkohol und Drogen. Er wurde sogar mehrfach verhaftet u.a. wegen Vandalismus im Hotelzimmer oder Widerstand gegen die Polizei. Wegen seiner Alkoholprobleme war er auch zeitweise in Entzugskliniken. Andererseits war er aber auch caritativ tätig, so für die Suttering Foundation of America. Kategorie:Schauspieler